If only you knew
by jet777
Summary: Enraged with jelousy after finding out about 009's love for 003,002 reflects back on what could have been between him and 003 years ago.


( Note: I don't own any of the rights to Cyborg 009)

If only you knew :

Upon closing the door to 003's room, 009 sighed happily to himself. Never before had he found a night so filled with the joys of love...

His thought of Happiness was finished by a fist nearly missing him and hitting the wall.

" You know how I felt about her you son of a ..."

009 spun around to see who the fist belonged to.

"002" Shock came over 009's face. "I never..."

002 though enraged stopped himself from going any farther. His fist still stuck in the wall, 009's last words echoed though his mind.

"I never...I never...That's right you never knew nor did anyone else knew just how I felt about her."

Climbing up on top the ship, 002 was left alone in his thoughts. His hand still stung like fire from where it hit the wall.

However, it was still nothing compared to the fire of jealousy that now burned in his heart.

Ever since 009 had joined up with the crew he's all she's really thought about.

"Did she ever realize how I felt about her to begin with"

002 lay back against the cold steel of the ship, the light of the promising sunrise glinting in the distance.

As the cool morning breeze brushed against his cheeks, he closed his eyes in remberance of years ago.

"If only I could have told you then, I'd never be the fool now ..."

(1950 or 60-something)

"Disobedient lil ex-street punk." A well dressed man in a black suit poked at the roughed up cyborg in a green jump suit and tattered red scarf laying on the operating room table.

"Trying to fly off again and got all busted up." The well dressed man laughed before barking orders. "Take him to the cryogenic freezing room, we'll thaw this one out when we have time for em."

Being drug off to be frozen until needed again, 002 managed to open his eyes slightly as they placed him in his tube to rest.

He'd noticed a beautiful figure in the tube next to him. She was like an angel in darkness, and angel frozen in cruel time.

Months would pass by before he would see her again.

The organization decided to have another weapons test with it's new lil "toys." This time in the denseness of a thick jungle.

Each cyborg was dropped off at a different location of the forest. There are 2 others, but that was all he was told.

Without any warning the test begun, snipers, bombs endless fields of mines the confusion never stopped.

Would finally giving up mean death and freedom, no they'd only keep finding ways to bring him back to life with new cybernetic parts.

He was a prisoner for life..forever.

As he was running from the nearest bomb dropped, 002's foot hit a tree stump tripping him into the canyon below allowing him to miss that blast the could have got him.

Shortly after the explosion, he heard a woman's scream from behind the next bank of trees.

" It's her." 002 darted thought the trees with execration speed just as another bomb was dropping closer to her.

He took her by the hand and took off with her into the night sky as the ground below them was reduced to nothing.

Once realizing where she was, the mysterious woman kicked and screamed franticly trying to get free.

"Hey! Stop" 002 begged for her to stop. " I'm trying to save "

It was then that his rockets cut out on him for the moment and the two of them fell from freedom's short lived grace.

Landing in a small creek, 002 held out his hand to help her out of the muddy waters.

She was hesitant to accept at first. It was then when he finally got a good look at her. Delicate and slender, her hair was as blond as gold, eye green like jade.

Why would the kidnap a woman like her?

She seemed to mutter something in French as she accepted his hand, but it wasn't in romance.

Hesitantly she spoke to him as tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Please .. you can kill me now I give up.. I just want this to end."

002 looked at her a bit confused. " That's no way to thank you're rescuer, you're known as ..."

"...003, They call me 003" Suddenly her eyes widened with shock. "Something else is coming"

002 looked even more confused. "but I don't hear "

" No it's coming" She scream in protest clutching onto him. "I don't understand how I know but I can see"

She was right, another bomb was coming screaming from the sky.

002 held her close to protect her from the blast.

"Perhaps this is finally the end." 002 though.

Luck would surpass as the bomb was suddenly detonated by another bomb rocketing in from a distance.

Glancing over, the latest cyborg model was revealed lurking from the darkness.

" Just in time." A tall man with a gun for a hand jumped down from the cliff he was standing on to see if the two other's he'd saved where ok.

002 looked towards the sky in question. " How many people are dropping bombs down on us"

003 inquired her vision "Four choppers, now coming from the east."

The tall man with a gun for a hand spoke. " Shall we take care of them rocket man"

"...I see.." 002 grinned with an eager smile as he took off with the gunman.

" Hey wait where are you going" A confused 003 screamed on.

As the two darted towards the heavens, the choppers locked on their target instantly. It's exactly what the cyborgs had in mind.

Bullets showers though the night sky in presuit. With all the guns and bombs the new cyborg had and the mock flying skills of 002, the dog fight was almost child's play.

"Great shot. " 002 congraduated him as he touched ground again letting go of the gunman. " but you haven't even told us who you are- hey pal are you ok"

His new friend fell to the ground clutching his knees in pain. "-name's 004 and-i'll be-fine "

The night pressed on but, 004's condition only worsened.

Back at the monitoring station, there was a constant state of confusion. The radar was downed keeping track of the cyborgs progress.

The well dressed man slammed his fists on the table "Find em! ..Find em now! We've got too much money invested in the project"

For now they where lost, but time was on a count down on how much freedom they would have left.

All though the night 003 and 002 kept constant watch over 004. Keeping him hidden in a small cave from any farther attacks that may happen, he was able to rest but not in peace.

Sitting back on a rock to rest for the moment, 002 watched over 003 tending to 004. She donated part of her red scarf for a damp cloth to keep him cool.

Even though she wasn't sure of what she could do for him, she was there to confront him though his pain.

002's thoughts began to wander.

Not only did she hold beauty, but she was the kindest person he'd ever seen. In his life before being kidnapped, he hadn't known many kind people, let alone many kind women. She was delicate in every move she made even down to the way her fingertips stroked though 004's hair to try to calm him from his pain. Her voice was as soothing as a song bird ...

" 002.." She began to question his long stare. "Are you ok"

"Huh" He never realized how long he was daydreaming. " O.. Yeah I'm fine .. just.. wondering why they stopped bombing us, it's too quite."

After the chopper incident everything fell suspiciously quite.

Looking as if she was a lost child, 003 gazed down at the ground. " You're right, only the silence seems to be more scary than the bombs and snipers."

002 seemed to gain a lump in the throat at the thought that crossed his mind next. Dare he even try to confront her?

It already seemed she was worlds above him. She was a woman of style and class, and himself? He was just a ratty ex street punk.

002 closed his eyes as he got up, within what felt like a dream to him he wrapped his arms around 003 in a caring embrace.

If she rejected him he's understand.

"Don't worry." He hoped his words would confront her. "I'll protect you if anything else happens."

To his suprized she seemed to relax and lay back in his arms.

"For now let me watch over 004 and " She'd already fallen asleep.

"Today was rough on her. " 004 grind though his pain.

" Don't worry I'll look out for you too pal, I'll keep watch tonight." 002 kept his vote of confidence.

Even in an unpredictable war zone, there was still hope.

As night pressed on, 002 watched over his friends. He looked down at the sleeping angel in his arms. Even in sleep she was more beautiful than ever. His heart grew with desire as he held her. He dared to brush back a few strands of hair from her face.

" Like golden silk." He thought to himself.

A soft sigh escaped her.

"If only you knew how much I was falling for you." 002 sighed to himself.

002 took off his scarf and folded it neatly beside him.

Gently, he lay 003 down using his scarf as a megshift pillow.

"One day I wanna promise you great things, a wonderful life, beaches filled of golden sand. "002 gently graced a single fingertip across her lips.

003 sighed softly once more, only this time a small smile graced her lips.

002 smiled warmly as he got up. "Until then I'll protect you though all this until we've found a way out.

As night pressed into morning, the silence continued.

003 was the first to awake. Opening her eyes slowly, she found herself sleeping on 002's scarf. What had seemed to suprize her was that he had brought back food for her and 004. It was just a simple breakfast of some berries and fruits found out in the woods, but it meant the world that 002 was keeping his promise to the both of them.

In a world where you can trust no one, simple things are kept dear.

As 003 sat up, she noticed 002 sleeping against the cold cave wall.

Returning his scarf, she glanced him over.

" He is somewhat handsome and very kind." 003 thought to herself. "- but there's still so little we know about one another."

It was when she wrapped his scarf around his body to keep him warm that he slowly awoke and they found themselves face to face.

002 could feel his cheeks grow hot in suprize as he awoke to jade eyes of an angel.

Once noticing he was starring so hard at her in suprize, 003 stumbled back trying to hide her blush.

" I'm ... so sorry 002... I didn't mean to wake you." 003 was stumbling for words in her mind to make up for such an awkward moments

" I just wanted to thank you for breakfast and letting me use your scarf to sleep on."

It felt like it took forever to reply, shock still over took him.

One gaining control over his emotions, 002 slipped into his cool motto. " No problem. I know you were really tired so I let you sleep in wile I got some food for all of us."

004 was the last to awake. Slowly, painfuly he sat up.

" Good morning." 004 whispered weakly.

Still weak and tired there where no signs of him getting any better.

002 stood up not being able to stand his friend in any more pain.

" We can't just stay here forever." His heart was filled with hope that they may stand a chance. " We can escape wile it's quiet out and run to a new life of freedom."

003 gasped at his words "What if it's a trap? What if they're waiting for us to try something like that"

004 interrupted "It's a chance I'm willing to take just to be free, and if not perhaps I can die and be greeted with the freedom of heaven."

" Then lets set out" For the first time ever in 002's life, the new day promised joy and hope.

After breakfast the cyborg team set out. 002 took care of carrying 004 and 003 was on the watch for anything coming at them.

" - Can't you fly us out of here 002" 004 questioned.

002 sighed. " I wish it was that easy, but they only gave me a limited amount of fuel for the test and I'm all out. On foot they'll be least likely to spot us."

004 sighed too. "About how long do we have then on foot"

" About a day and a half on foot, then the jungle turns into mountains and we can hide out there." 002 glanced over at 003 as she spoke. She always seemed to have all the answers he was looking for.

His piece of heaven in a world of hell.

As the day wore on, the heat and humidity grew. The cyborgs stopped to rest in a small clearing of trees near a lagoon.

The trip was seeming to be a bigger task than once thought with 004's condition.

003 and 002 helped 004 rest in the soft ferns beneath the trees.

002 dipped his hands in the cool waters washing the dirt and sweat from his face, glancing behind him he noticed 003 offering water to 004.

It never stopped touching his heart how much she always put others before herself, but what about her feelings?

Playfully he splashed a bit of water on 003. "Care to take break and cool yourself off too"

" 002 what are you doing..." She pouted in protest. "Be serious we don't have too long to stay here."

However thinking the thought over for a ten min. or so after 004 fell asleep, the offer was becoming more tempting. The day's heat was only getting hotter.

Walking next to 002 who was still wading in the lagoon's waters. She knelt down to wash away the dirt from her face. He was right the lagoon's waters felt clean and refreshing.

"Much better" 002 questioned.

"Much. " Sighing in content, she returned his previous splash.

However 003 wasn't expecting what he did next.

Loosening his scarf, he let it slip to the ground by the shoreline. 003 looked at him in question, but it was then when he slipped his shirt over his head and let it fall beside his scarf.

"Just what are you doing " 003 turned away trying to leave him with some decency.

"Going for a swim" 002 announced without a care in the world.

He tossed his pants aside where she could see them leaving him in just his boxers.

003 blushed wildly. "Just what the hell is going though your mind? Have you lost it"

002 paused. Just what the hell was going though his mind, how bold and or stupid could he be.

002 winced at his stupidity "... I just need to wash the filth of war from me. I'm sorry for acting this way infront of you.

He turned away from her as he dove in the cool waters feeling sorry in his actions. Once diving in, it did feel like the filth of everything that had happen was washed away.

Peering his head above the surface, he noticed that she was looking straight at him. Not in anger or outrage anymore, but like she understood.

" You're welcome to join me if you like." 002 offered.

003 timidly questioned. "Do you really feel any better ..."

002 lay back in the blue waters with a splash. " Even better than before.."

He never expected her to take him up on his offer.

003 stood up undoing the knot from her tattered scarf letting it slip to the floor. As she leaned down to unzip her boots, 002 almost droned in shock.

He could hardly speak." You're coming to"

" Join you, Yes." She interrupted as she slipped out of her pants. "but I'm keeping the shirt on, and if you ever tell another soul about this "

Slowly she walked into the blue waters to join him.

"No .. Never " All 002 could do was stand still wordlessly as 003 slipped into the water.

Her wet shirt clung to ever curve of her body. The sight was driving him wild.

Was he dreaming? No, this has to be a dream. 002's thoughts screamed at him to wake up but his dream was reality.

Dazed, he only woke when she wrapped her arms around him to hug him.

"..You where right." 003 sighed resting her head on his shoulder. "This dose feel wonderful, like we have a chance to enjoy life again."

He could feel himself growing weak at the knees. A small sigh escaped his lips as she held onto him tighter. If this was a dream he couldn't stand to wake up from it now.

Desire grew in him, but he would remain a prefect gentleman for her ...

Hundreds of miles away, things still remained less innocent.

A scruffy looking scientist spun around in his office chair away from the monitoring equipment and towards the well dressed man.

"All systems back online. Sir. " He reported. "We're sending out more reinforcements to finish the test. They should track em down in a few min."

"Good..." The well dressed man loomed. "The faster we prove this test right, the faster we can start shipping these toys out to well paying countries for war."

"If only this moment could last forever." 002 thought.

004 slept on in the soft ferns.The dull sunlight shining though the palm leaves set the perfect light.

He took her by that hand guiding her thought the cool waters, she never strayed far from him the whole time.

Her moves where graceful like a swan. It felt as if they where dancing though the water.

002 lifted her up by the waist spinning her around.

Giggling like a schoolgirl, she playfully tried to break from his embrace. "Stop .. Stop ... You're making me dizzy."

It was then when they looked into each other's eyes again.He couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

Slowly, timidly he brought his lips close to hers but she never protested.Time seemed like it would never end as their lips touched, it was the sweetest moment.

002 moaned softly against her lips as she kissed him. He brought her closer in his embrace as she wrapped her arms around him.

" Not now, Not now ... They can't be coming.

Her grip on him tightened, but it was too late before she could tell him.

The world grew bright in a blaze of fire before 003 was ripped from his embrace.

The forces had returned with more vengeance than ever, dropping a bombs on the lagoon where they where resting.

003 awoke to a world far from the paradise lagoon they had stopped at just an hour ago

The land was now an engulfed in flames.

She could feel blood dripping down her arm but not all of it was her's.

Crying out for life she screamed. " 002, Where are you! 002"

"He couldn't keep his promise." Thoughts of hopelessness filled her mind. She was alone again. "He couldn't keep his promise"

Where was 002 ? Where was 004?

Slowly she picked her head up from the blood bath she was lying in. She could hear him screaming her name over and over again trying to reach out for her, but as he reached out to grab her hand one of the snipers finally met up with him.

The sniper pinned 002's hand to the ground with his muddy boot cackling with joy.

"Aww how sweet, cyborgs can feel love too " The sniper's smiled a sickening smile.

002 jolted awake clutching his right hand. " How could they" He was clutching his fist to his chest when he noticed it was bandaged and that it was mid morning.

"What the "

" Morning pal." He was suprized to see 004 sitting next to him. "Gillmore says we're taking off in an hour."

004 over the years had become his best friend. Though all the years and sagas they had been though as a team, he was always there.

"You don't have to explain why there's now a gapping hole in the wall downstairs, I saw this coming sooner or later." 004 tried to give his friend some insight. "I know you had a thing for her but love works in odd ways. Perhaps somehow things will work out for you."

002 sighed, the pep talk wasn't really working. "Yeah but love still hurts like a ..."

004 watched 002 climb back down into the ship's haul.

A smile graced across 004's lips. " I believe I do have some idea what it's like to love someone and for them to have no idea how you feel ..."

The End


End file.
